Interogation room
by Tsumiden
Summary: the pilots try to curb O2's hyper activity
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, authors notes: I do not own Gundam wing. I merely borrowed them for my own twisted purposes this is a what if? fic the others get tired of Duo's teasing and do something about it. This has minor shounen-ai 1x2 3x4 mention 5x2. this fic is dedicated to my friends who would probably like to do this to me on occasion (you know who you are Yuuzai, Muzai, Koyasu-chan.)

Interrogation by Tsumi 

Wufei was tired, he also had a headache, he had spent nearly three hours with the others trying to stop a sugar and caffeine high Duo from destroying the base. There had been no missions for too long and the braided pilot was making the rest of the group suffer from his boredom. He groaned and fell into his bed. A few moments later there was a soft tap and Trowa and Quatre came into the room. Trowa was sporting a black eye from trying to keep duo still. Quatre looked tired too but the gleam in his eyes told Wufei that the 'innocent' pilot had a plan.  
"What is it"  
"Well Wufei you know Duo has been really bad lately with boredom." Quatre began smiling. "We decided to do something about it"  
"What are we going to do"  
"Lock Duo in the interrogation room in the base." Trowa said simply.  
Wufei looked at them and groaned the plan was so bad but it was justified after all Duo had been driving them all crazy.  
"How are we going to do it"  
"Heero has the hard part of getting him there but then he probably thought of something already." Quatre said.

They walked down the blessedly quiet halls toward the room. The interrogation room was a bare steel room with a single one way window in one wall. Behind the window was a surveillance room and Heero was already there sitting on one of the four chairs set up in the room. Duo was unconscious in the blank room but very slowly was coming to. Heero smirked at the others and looked into the room. The other three took seats and watched the boy wake up.  
"So are we just going to leave him there?" Quatre asked.  
"No we'll play with him." Heero answered switching on the microphone.  
"it is justice." Wufei smiled.

Duo woke up slowly, he remembered teasing Heero about dating his laptop then something very hard and fast hitting him. Heero had punched him. How dare he? Now Duo looked around he was in a blank room. Recognition dawned he'd seen this room tons of times just from the wrong side. The interrogation room, why did Heero put him in here? He stood up groggily and did his best glare at the window.  
"Heero I know you're on the other side of that glass you jerk let me out of here!" "No." Heero answered simply through the microphone.  
"Come on Heero I'll do anything you want for a whole week come on." He pleaded.  
"Not a chance Duo you've caused a lot of trouble"  
"Aww Trowa you're not still mad about the mousse are ya come on you looked cool with blue hair." the braided pilot said trying not to laugh at the mental image. It had taken the taller pilot days to wash the blue dye out of his hair. Quatre giggled a little he had thought it looked good on him but he then turned back to the mirror. "Sorry Duo but just because we have no missions for awhile you shouldn't just play tricks." the blonde said solemnly.  
"Man this sucks." Duo grumbled and sat down on the floor. He smiled to himself and started to sing the most annoying things he knew.  
"John Jacob Jingler Himer Smith his name is my name too..."

(Two hours later)

"Is he done yet?" Wufei asked Heero flipped on the speaker hearing Duo's voice still singing some of the most annoying songs he knew. He turned it off again. "Nope he's still going"  
"How long do you think he can keep that up?" Quatre asked.  
"Hours, he's done this before." Heero said looking at their friend through the thick glass.  
Duo was still sitting against the wall singing at the top of his lungs though the others were spared the sound since they could turn off the speaker in the room. He had gone through 'John Jacob Jingler Himer smith', "the song that never ends', and 'this is a song that everybody knows', now he was on 'Henry the eighth' and no doubt he would keep going. Finally Duo got bored singing and stood up. He walked over to the glass and banged on it with a fist.  
"Come on guys let me out now I won't play tricks on you guys again pretty please with hot fudge, whipped cream and a cherry on top"  
"On top of you?" Wufei asked turning on the microphone.  
Duo thought for a moment then smiled his eyes open wide. "Sure anything Wu-chan just let me out"  
"We'll think about it." Wufei said smirking at the others.  
"Come on." Duo yelled hitting the glass though he knew he couldn't break it not even Heero could break the glass. He had tried of course he had tried from in the surveillance room not the interrogation one. Duo stopped hitting the glass before he broke his fist and walked around the room a couple of times then got another idea. He walked up to the glass and grinned.  
"Hey guys watch this." He turned and dropped his pants mooning his teammates rubbing his butt on the glass. "want a piece of this come on let me out."

The others all watched this and exchanged a glance. "Should we let him out yet?" Quatre asked.  
"No let's see what else he does." Trowa said.  
"Yes let's." Heero agreed, Wufei just smirked.  
"It's dinner time let's go and eat we can check on him afterwards." Wufei said.  
"Yeah before he does anything worse than mooning." Trowa said.  
Duo straitened up and pulled back on his pants. "Hey guys isn't close to dinner time? I'm hungry"  
"We'll send some one with food Duo." Quatre told him.  
"K'so."

They got up and left for dinner. A soldier slid some food under the door of the room and Duo dug in hungrily. He threw the empty bowl at the door and grinned at the sound it made he went and picked it up and threw it again. he kept on throwing the bowl against the wall over and over again. the others finally came back about an hour later and watched him doing this.  
"Okay you think he'll get bored of that soon?" Quatre asked.  
"I doubt it." Trowa answered as Duo threw the bowl at the glass this time.  
"Hey guys back from dinner yet, did ya find my surprise"  
"Yes we did." Quatre said with a frown. Duo had put a whoopee cushion on his chair under the cushion so none of them had seen it. He held it up and dropped it on the floor. "Very funny Duo"  
"I thought so." he said laughing, he wished he had been there but he could always do it again. "So can I get out now"  
"No." Heero answered.  
"Come on that was the last trick okay maybe the docs will send us on another mission soon you'll need the Shinigami"  
"If we need you we'll let you out." Heero told him.  
"Aww come on Hee-chan." Duo pleaded putting his hands together and making puppy dog eyes at the glass.  
He flipped off the microphone and looked at the others. "We'll give him more time"  
"Yeah this is too much fun." Quatre giggled.

Duo stared at the glass getting very bored he wanted out of there. He had used everything he could think of. Well not everything he did have one more trick up his sleeve he could use to get them to let him out. Of course Heero would then want to keep him in their room for a few hours but that was okay at least then he wouldn't be bored. He hummed to himself and started dancing a little. He undid his over shirt slowly still swaying to his humming. The others watched as he shrugged out of the shirt with his back to them.  
"Hey enjoying the show yet Heero." He teased looking over his shoulder at the window.  
Heero didn't say a word. Duo shrugged again and turned around he slowly removed his thin under shirt. throwing it on the floor he moved to undo his pants. Heero stood and went to the door to the bare room. He unlocked it and opened it. Duo jumped him very quickly still in his pants.  
"My Heero." "Baka come on"  
"Huh? where am I going to be locked up now"  
"Guess"  
"Oh okay." Heero grabbed Duo's shirts and carried him out of the room. The others sat in the interrogation room a minute more before they started laughing. At least Duo would stay out of the way for a while. "You think he'll be able to walk tomorrow?" Wufei asked.  
"I doubt it." Trowa answered still chuckling.  
"Poor Duo." Quatre giggled.

owari 


	2. justice desserts

Disclaimer, authors notes: I do not own Gundam wing. I merely borrowed them for my own twisted purposes okay since so many of you wanted a sequel here it is Duo gets his revenge Mwahahahahaha. 

Justice deserts by Tsumi 

Duo waited quietly in the hall for his chinese friend to pass by. It had been a week since his friends had locked him in the interrogation room. He had thought hard about his revenge and had come up with some great ones. His first target was Wufei since the chinese pilot was so much fun to play with, he had ben bothering him all day with minor tricks. Now it was time for his piece de resistance the big trick to really get back at Wufei.

Wufei walked down the hall keeping a lookout for Duo who had been tormenting him all day with his stupid tricks. The braided baka hadn't even touched the other three all day. He saw Duo leaning against the wall grinning at him.  
"Hey Wu-chan having fun today"  
"No Maxwell leave me alone"  
"Aw and here I was going to apologize for all the tricks I've pulled today"  
"Really"  
"Nope not really." He grinned and ducked down the hall. "Kisama!" Wufei yelled and chased the other pilot. 

Duo had planned this well he made sure Wufei was behind him and dived into an open room. Wufei followed him and Duo slipped out of the door and locked it fixing the electronic lock so no one could open it. He laughed and slipped into the next door which belonged ot the control room and locked the door from the inside reprograming the code. He laughed and turned on the speaker and microphone to the room.

Wufei realized Duo had tricked him into the interrogation room and locked it. he glared at the window glass and heard Duo's laughing at his imprisonment.  
"Hey Wufei don't worry you won't be in there long only as long as i was"  
"Baka i'm not even the one who came up with the plan to put you in here"  
"I know you were just the easiest to trick Heero would be nearly impossible and Trowa is as bad as Heero, and Quatre would know what I was planning right away so I had to play with you first." Duo grinned as Wufei fumed.  
"Injustice! This is injustice you can not keep me in here you've been bothering me all day now you lock me in this stupid room! Stop this foolishness and release me now!" He yelled hammering on the glass.  
"Nope you helped the others lock me in there so you get to stay there for awhile and since the others don't even know I've done this to you they can't help"  
Duo grinned like a maniac as he thought of things to torment Wufei with. He had spent an hour earlier wiring his stereo into the system and he turned it on playing some of his favorite music which happened to be loud and annoying in Wufei's opinion. He was still grinning as he pressed play.

Wufei jumped at the first cord of music.

Buddy you're a boy make a big noise Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day You got mud on yo' face You big disgrace Kickin' your can all over the place Singin'

Duo turned up the volume and set the chorus on repeat.

'We will we will rock you, We will we will rock you

Buddy you're a young man hard man Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day You got blood on yo' face You big disgrace Wavin' your banner all over the place

"Kisama Maxwell stop this noise"  
"Nope sorry Wu-chan it's part of the torment." He laughed again.

'We will we will rock you', Singin', 'We will we will rock you'

Wufei covered his ears trying to ignore the loud music and repeating chorus over and over again. He punched the glass till his fist hurt and started thinking of terrible things to do to the braided pilot. He wondered how much longer it would take the others to learn of Duo's trick on him.

Quatre sat at the table nibbling his lunch. Trowa was sitting next to him eating in silence while Heero sat in his usual seat eating as Duo so lovingly put it like a machine. Duo and Wufei had not yet arrived. Duo was never late for a meal and though Wufei some times did skip eating with the others he always let them know. He looked at the other two.  
"Have either of you heard from either Duo of Wufei in a while?" He asked.  
"Not since breakfast." Trowa said simply between bites.  
"No"  
"I wonder...oh no you don't think"  
"what"  
"Duo might have decided to play a trick on Wufei." Quatre said going pale.  
"I wonder what he might have done." Trowa wondered.  
"We'd better find out." Heero stood the others followed.

They searched the hangar and garage as well as all the bedrooms before they came to the interrogation room. The lock was fixed so it couldn't be opened manually meaning some one had not wanted anyone getting in till they decided it would open. Heero checked the wires and listened to the thick door hearing loud music and feeling the base through the door. "We can't open it from here I assume Duo is in the control room." Heero said simply looking at the next door. "How would we get in though, you know Duo would have made sure we couldn't till he was done tormenting Wufei." Quatre said.  
"We find a way." Trowa said shrugging.

Duo knew when the others discovered him he saw the through the surveillance camera he had wired into the hallway near the doors. It had taken him a week to set all this up without the others knowing. He smiled it would probrabaly take Heero at most twenty minutes to get through the mess he had made on purpose. He switched the microphone on.  
"Hey Wu-chan looks like the others are here to help ya it'll take Hee-chan about twenty minutes to get in here and stop me from playing." he told the annoyed pilot.

Trowa watched Heero working at his laptop trying to break through Duo's wiring job. He should have made less of a mess of things after all he was a fully trained pilot. of course he had probably done it on purpose to stall them. He smiled slightly at Duo's attempt to stop them. 

Wufei was still cursing and trying to cover his ears. The others should be almost in the surveillance room by now. "Hey Wu-chan you've got about five more minutes before Hee-chan break in. Hope you've had fun"  
"No I haven't"  
"Too bad."

Heero finished rewiring the door and keyed in the code. The door slid open and Duo was standing there near the control panel grinning like a maniac.  
"Hey guys about time you got in here"  
"Duo what did you do to Wufei"  
"I only gave back what was given. He was just the first to get revenge on."

Owari 


End file.
